Checkers
by Sache8
Summary: After the events of 'The Powers that Be' the team attempts to cheer Vala up. ONE SHOT ONLY


**TITLE – **Checkers

**AUTHOR – **Sache8

**RATING** – PG

**GENRE – **Romance/ Humor/ Fluff

**CHARACTER/PAIRING – **Daniel/Vala, Team

**SUMMARY – **After the events of _The Powers that Be_, the team attempts to cheer Vala up.

**DISCLAIMER – **Not mine.

* * *

Daniel had always found it most unsettling, over the years, when Teal'c lost his cool. Though certainly he'd relaxed his general attitude quite a lot since he'd first come to the SGC, the essence of Teal'c still remained a calm, collected reaction to whatever was going on around him. Whenever something happened, then, that caused the jaffa to break through this serene exterior, Daniel, Jack, and Sam had always known that something was truly wrong.

It was kind of the same with Vala, only the other way around. In her case, Daniel was worried because she _wasn't_ bouncing off the walls. Her encounter with the Prior must have shaken her far more than he'd realized.

After a brief conference on the matter with Mitchell and Teal'c, they decided that the best means to go about cheering her up would be to give her what she loved most: Attention. In his usual display of caprice, Mitchell suggested 'game night.'

Crazy Scrabble didn't go over quite as well as Daniel had thought. He'd hoped the pace of the game might appeal to Vala, but as bright as she was, the simple fact was that she just hadn't had enough practical exposure to the written English language to be able to compete. This game had swiftly been abandoned.

Next, Mitchell wanted to play Life. Daniel _hated_ Life, but considering Mitchell and Vala had joined forces in tormenting him about how ill-advised _his_ suggestion had been, he relented as gracefully as possible.

When they all received their respective 'careers', Vala ended up as the computer technician, meaning she got to collect tech support pay from every person who de-railed the spinner. Mitchell ended up having to pay up the most. He also ended up with the most kids, eventually needing two cars to support his family. Teal'c got the highest salary, never had to pay Vala for messing up the spinner, and glared at Mitchell for neglecting to put his last three kids in his second car. Daniel spent most of the game with his hand in his chin, poking his car around the track, decidedly bored.

Daniel's next suggestion of chess was glared down by all three of them. Instead, Teal'c taught Vala to play checkers, and after that, it was clear she wasn't going to want to play anything else the rest of the night. Her laughs and her exuberance steadily returned as the night wore on, and Daniel was relieved.

Still, though Daniel knew a darkness had passed, Vala was still uncharacteristically pensive when he walked her to her room a couple of hours past midnight. She gave him a quiet smile when he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean… for tonight. I appreciated it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, don't think I don't know what you three were up to," she answered, making a 'please' expression with a pair of very sardonic eyebrows.

Daniel shrugged and maintained innocence.

She laughed. "Well, however transparent, it was very sweet. I had a lot of fun." She put her hands on his arms and leaned up to gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Rather than pull all the way back, however, she lingered, her face hovering hesitantly—and dangerously— close to his for a fraction of a second before she threw caution to the wind and kissed his mouth too. She had never been anything if not bold.

The kiss, however, was nothing like the first one she'd stolen, all fire and spice. Instead, it was… sad. Yearning. He even dared to think it could be honest. So convincing anyway, that for a few tender moments, he actually found himself willing to reply, unconsciously tracing his hands along her forearms, from elbow to wrist, until she shivered and the heat of her kisses increased.

It wasn't until he realized that Vala was trying to steer him into her room – without yielding any air along the way – that Daniel had the presence of mind to break away.

"Mmmn—Vala," he breathed. "No. We can't. I'm sorry."

"Why _not?_"she snapped, even stomping her foot before she caught herself. She sighed, and looked at him, all disappointment. "I'm not just being coy this time, Daniel, I promise! I—"

"—I know." He cut her off gently. "But it's still not right, Vala. You've been through a lot today. You're hurting. I understand that, and I'll do what I can to help you, but… this isn't the way. This is not healing, it's just forgetfulness."

She made another grumpy face and leaned her head against his chest with a defeated sigh. "You are the most frustrating person I've ever met, Daniel. And that included a whole lot of Goa'uld system lords."

He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. On an impulse, he kissed the top of her forehead. "Good night, Vala."

"Good night, Daniel," she replied, mumbling into his jacket. But she did not move.

"That's code for 'you can go into your room and get some sleep now, Vala.'"

He could feel her grin against his chest. "I know," she said cheekily.

Rolling his eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders and tugged her away, nudged her into the room, and closed the door after her. Then he shook his head, chuckled, and headed across the hall.

* * *

**A/N: **This piece was in response to a challenge I issued on my livejournal for people to prompt me with just about anything they wanted to help me stir some of my stagnant creative juices. **Maevebran**requested Season 9 Daniel/Vala. Here be the result.

Love that feedback!

Saché


End file.
